Don't Put Otto In Detention
by Eaglistic
Summary: Nero puts Otto in detention... and finds out the consequences the hard way.:)


Don't Put Otto in Detention

Disclaimer: I own H.I.V.E (Maybe):)

Otto looked out of the window. Detention again. Why didn't Nero understand that Otto should be rewarded for making a rocket in his class. OK, so Otto had let it off, but Nero's class had been seriously boring. He'd done his class a favour by destroying the classroom with his prototype rocket. Sadly, Nero hadn't seen it that way. Otto had been put in double detention, and was awaiting Nero's decision on what Otto should do with his time in detention.

Presently, Nero walked in.

"Mr Malpense, you can fix the damage that your rocket did for your detention," he said.

Otto gulped.

"Crap," he said under his breath.

Fifteen minutes later

Otto was grumbling angrily, too angry to admire his handiwork. He was busy devising a revenge plan. Nero would pay. Otto returned to trying to fix the classroom.

Meanwhile, Wing, Shelby and Laura were walking to Tactical Education.

"Wonder where Otto is?" asked Shelby.

"He's in detention with Nero," said Laura.

"He's what?" asked Wing.

"In detention with Nero. I suspect it might have something to do with the rocket he exploded in his last class," explained Laura.

Wing nodded. It made sense. He hadn't been in that class and neither had Shelby, but, now he thought of it, he had heard a muffled explosion.

"He won't like that," Wing noted.

"Aye," nodded Laura," I bet he's come up with some sort of plan for revenge."

One hour 45 minutes later

Nero returned to the rocket struck classroom to find the hole in the floor fixed. He was surprised, having expected Otto to not do anything at all.

"You are dismissed Mr Malpense," he said.

Otto positively leapt up and ran out of the room. Nero frowned. Since when did Otto run? He put the thought out of his mind and returned to his office. A big mistake,

Otto found his friends back in accommodation block seven. They were surprised to see him grinning.

"Otto, what have you done?" asked Wing.

His question was answered by a horrible wailing noise that burst from the speakers.

"What the hell is that?" asked Laura.

"The start of the Do-Not-Playlist," Otto grinned.

He pulled out his BlackBox.

"Hivemind, could you please deactivate the speakers in accommodation block 7," Otto asked.

"Certainly Otto," Hivemind said," Anything else?"

"Yes actually," said Otto," Is the Do-Not-Playlist only able to be stopped by me?"

"Affirmative," Hivemind said.

"Great," Otto said,"Thank you Hivemind."

When Hivemind had disappeared, Otto turned to the others.

"Phase two starts here."

Nero was pacing his office, trying to block out the horrible sound. He had a suspicion that a certain albino genius was behind the sound. But how could he be? Otto had only just got out of detention. Then the noise stopped, replaced by torrents of laughter.

Otto had seized control of the CCTV cameras around the school. He activated the bugs he'd placed in Nero's office, and the whole of H.I.V.E saw one of Nero's secrets. His teddy bear.

Otto doubled over with laughter. Beside him, Wing, Laura and Shelby were in fits of laughter.

"Nero has a teddy bear!" Otto pronounced,"Wonder what it's called?"

Otto transmitted an audio file to the bug, and it began to ask Nero what his teddy was called. Otto spoke into his Blackbox and the bug transmitted his words.

Meanwhile, H.I.V.E's inhabitants were paralysed with laughter. The bug was transmitting to every electrical device capable of displaying its message. Blackboxes beeped as messages were received. The teachers were holding back laughter. Even Raven, deadly ninja, was smirking. H.I.V.E was at a standstill, as everybody tried to listen to what was coming next.

Nero was paling. Somehow the Malpense boy had found out about Nero's teddy bear. Nero leapt as Otto's voice came from the walls.

"Dr Nero, what's your teddy called?" asked Otto.

Nero wildly looked for an escape route. He gave up and submitted.

"Mr Fluffles," he whispered.

The effect was like a bomb. Every single person in H.I.V.E except from Nero helplessly started laughing. Raven, Otto, all the students. Nero cursed viciously.

"Malpense, you will die for this," he said.


End file.
